


define art

by polywitch



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polywitch/pseuds/polywitch
Summary: what is art?
Kudos: 1





	define art

is it something touching your soul?  
something making you whole?  
something with boundaries you can't cross?

is it crossing the boundary?  
something that pushes forward?  
something that makes you question your sanity?

is it supposed to make you feel happy?  
supposed to feed your children?  
supposed to give you God's number?

i don't know.


End file.
